The Gap
by underdogwriter2410
Summary: Inspired by Annabeth's statement in The Lost Hero about the last day she had with Percy before he disappeared. Find out what happened on the day that she considered to be the best day of her life. -AU-


**A/N: **Hey Everyone! So I found this old fic in my laptop had not yet being published for more than a year now so I decided to give it a go and uploaded the story here. My first intention was to publish this on deviantart but then there was a little formatting problem that prevent me from uploading it to the site.

Onto the story itself, this is a oneshot fic for my favourite pairing in the series, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase a.k.a Percabeth. The set was taken between the final book of **Percy Jackson and The Olympians** and the first book of **Heroes of Olympus. **I used Annabeth's POV in this story and it is intended to fill the gap on Percy's disappearance in **The Lost Hero**. The story revolves around Annabeth's last encounter with Percy on the first day of winter camp and it is based on her description of the day she had with him when she was talking to Piper (if I'm not mistaken, you can find it in chapter 3).

So there you go, a brief explanation about this story. Let me know what you think by leaving me some reviews! It will be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys! :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson Series. It belongs to the talented and amazing writer, Rick Riordan.

* * *

**- The Gap -**

I never thought the best day of my life would only last less than 24 hours. Even the word "best day" isn't quite the best way to say. More like the best 15 HOURS of my life. The winter break had come and I was very excited more than usual. I've been a camper for all year round for a long time and since last summer, after the world almost doomed by the Titan War, I got an important duty from the gods to rebuild the remaining of Olympus and brought it back to life. It had been going on for 3 months now and it was quite a crazy ride along the way. Of course Hera didn't take this very positively as she despised me for no reason but other than that I was enjoying the project so far.

My dad also had been good enough to put me in a school around Manhattan so I could put my focus on the project even more and of course, it gave me a huge access to be close to my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I still couldn't believe that we were more than friends now. I used to call him "Seaweed Brain" (even until now) and I've always seen him as an immature boy that had so much lack in knowledge about Greek mythology and all other kinds of stuff related to it. It also bothered me to know that our godly parents had never been in peace with each other, so it kind of affected me to have so much dislikes towards him even though he didn't do anything wrong.

As the time passed by, I started to admire this guy and somehow that admiration turned into something more. And then, that night after the war ended, I wished him a happy birthday and he told me something that, to be honest, had successfully created thousands of butterflies in my stomach. We became "official" that night and I still got jitters every time that memory flashed through my mind.

Anyway, on the day before I went to camp, I received a call from Percy and he told me that he was going to Camp Half Blood on the same day as I would be going. He got an early break from his school so he decided to change his schedule to be able to see me. Even though we were on the same city, I couldn't meet him very often. We only talked to each other through Iris messages because as you all know we demigods are not friendly to technologies. So the idea meeting at camp was totally a yes from me. Besides, 3 months outside the camp was good enough to make me missed that place. Also there was a strange case that happened lately around the camp and I decided to make a further investigation for it.

For about a month, the Olympus had been closed and the connection between demigods and the gods were blocked. There was no access for us to get through the Olympus and we didn't know the reason why. So finally I decided to spend my winter break in the camp so I could discuss this matter with Chiron privately.

I sat on the hill and stared at the road. There was no sign of Percy yet and it made me very anxious. I played around with the beads on my necklace and tried to think positively. "He'd be here soon. Don't worry." I told myself. But still I couldn't shake myself off from bad thoughts that had been hovering on my mind. Maybe he couldn't make it and cancelled his plan at the last minute, or, maybe there were other things that I didn't want to think about it further.

It was almost 9 o'clock in the morning. The camp had started their activities almost an hour ago. Finally I couldn't stand it. Where is he? I had to call him right away to see if he was ok because my bad thoughts had won the competition. But then I saw a cab stopped right on the side of the hill. The door swung open and I never felt so relieved in my whole life. It was him.

He wore an orange T-shirt with a "Camp Half-Blood" logo across the chest, loose jeans, sneakers, and a lightweight jacket. He didn't seem to put any effort on his hair but he looked incredibly handsome. He did a little run up the hill and walked straight towards me. Apparently he already saw me since he arrived.

"Hi" he said after he finally reached me on the top of the hill. "Hi" I said it in a casual tone as much as I could. Since I've been going out with him, I started to tap into my feminine side, I think. I began to care with my appearance, even though just a little, and I got soften up a bit. Yeah, didn't sound like me, I know. I used to be the tough girl in camp and I never gave a time off for myself. Life was like a battlefield to me, and every minute in my life counted. But every time I'm with him, I always lost myself. It was like the walls that I've been built for years just crumbled in seconds. Especially when he showed me his sweet smile that I believed every girl would fall for it.

"Sorry I'm late" he said. "Huh?" I was still drowning in my own thoughts. "Oh, yeah, don't you know that I've been worrying sick about you? I wanted to call you but…" I didn't finish my words because suddenly he held my hand. His face was full of concern. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. There was something that I had to handle before I came here. But it doesn't matter. No need to worry about it. It's just school stuff" I held back my questions because apparently he already answered all of them. He knew me very well. "So, are you ready for some fun? We need to get started right now" I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder. "You don't have to tell me that, Seaweed Brain". Then we ran down the hill hand in hand towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

It was good to see everybody there. The campers already filled up the dining tables in groups according to their godly parents. I noticed there were many new campers this season since Percy asked the gods a favor to claim their children when they reached 13 and also honor to other minor gods who didn't have the throne in Olympus. That was a brave thing he did for our kind and I was very proud of him.

When they saw us coming, the campers made a lot of noises. From Apollo cabin's table, Will Solace stood up and walked slowly towards us. "There you are, our heroes. Finally you come." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Will. Everything's good?" I asked. Will shrugged and a twitch of smirk appeared on his lips. "Couldn't be better, chief". I smiled and turned towards Percy who was still holding my hand. He seemed so happy. I knew that he missed this place as much as I did. "We need to go to our tables now" I said. "Yeah..ok" he seemed to say it with a heavy heart. I knew he didn't want to leave and so did I. But we had to.

"We'll talk later. Meet me at the lake after breakfast?" he asked me. "Wouldn't miss it." I kissed him on the cheek and I could hear some campers cheering at the back. Percy's face turned pink and I was sure mine's too. But I didn't care. As long as he was with me, I felt happy.

The breakfast was full of excitement. I got to meet my siblings and my friends. Percy seemed to enjoy the moment too. He met Tyson and they seemed to have a serious talk on their table. Grover and Juniper visited my table to greet me but they had "other things to do" so they just had a short conversation with me and Percy then ran off to the woods. Chiron also showed up at the pavilion and he had a talk with Percy. They seemed to discuss something important. I wondered what they were talking about, but I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other from the distance so I finally gave up and decided to ask Percy about it later. At times he would look at me and gave a smile that was good enough to make my heart stopped completely and creating butterflies in my stomach.

Finally the breakfast ended and everybody immediately scattered to different places. Since that was the first day of camp, everybody got a free time and they could do whatever they wanted. I headed towards the canoe lake where Percy promised he would meet me there. Some campers already dominated the good spots to seat. I stood at the edge of the lake and looked around. No sign of Percy yet. I sat at the green grass and took a deep breath. Being a demigod whose life threatened by monsters and had many risks of dying, this was the best and safest place to live on earth. I was still enjoying the cool sunny day of winter when suddenly a little wave of water swooped me and sent me right into the lake. Before my head plunged into the water, I yelled his name. "PERCY!"

I could feel an air bubble surrounded me. I opened my eyes and started to breathe. My clothes didn't even wet at all. "Haha very funny, Seaweed Brain" I spun myself in my waterproof bubble, searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen. "Percy?" I called. Suddenly I could hear the sound of bubbling water behind me and when I turned, Percy was there.

"You!" I punched his arm, feeling relieved and agitated at the same time. "Ouch! What was that for?" he rubbed his hand tentatively, shooting me with an innocent look in his eyes. "That's for bringing me here without any notice, Seaweed Brain!" But then, I put my arms around his neck, which seemed to startle him a little. "And don't worry, you should wait for my revenge next time." I whispered to him in a playful yet threatening tone. He groaned. "You'll never make this easy aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes on me and I laughed. He's so cute when he's nervous. "You know that I will never, ever make anything easy for you Seaweed Brain, get used to it" He laughed and leaned his face towards mine. "I'm used to that" Without giving me a chance to react, he kissed me.

It felt like the first time we did the underwater kiss on his birthday. Just me and him, inside an air bubble, surrounded by fishes. He ended the kiss and stared me with his green eyes. "You know, I've missed you so much, Annabeth" I couldn't look away and I felt my heart started to beat frantically. He knew how to use his words effectively. "I've missed you too.." Well, that was all I could say. As the daughter of Athena, I felt so humiliated. I couldn't even use a strategy to answer him.

Percy held my hands. It was clear that something bothered him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed to be hesitated for a moment, like he was battling himself. "I was just thinking about what Chiron said to me earlier. He said he was worried about the Great Prophecy and also about Olympus being closed. No one knows what happened, even Chiron." I got a bad feeling about it but I pushed that thought right away. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out" It didn't sound very convincing but that was all I can say. Dealing with prophecies was never an easy job to do and from where I saw it, Percy was going to get involve in it once again.

He looked like he wanted to believe me but I could see he was still struggling with his own feelings. "Hey, we've been through many things before. Even the worst war in history of mankind, we survived. As long as we work together, everything's going to be fine." He looked at me with uncertain expression. "Are you sure?" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm the daughter of Athena. I'm always sure in everything. Think hard, Seaweed Brain" He smiled and offered me his hand. "Then, I believe you.." I took it without hesitation and before I knew it, we blasted out from the water.

The rest of the day was pretty amazing. We decided to forget about the Great Prophecy for a while and started to focus on our holiday together. Since that day was a day off for us, we could spent time doing everything we liked. For me, even though it was a day off, I had to be ready and prepared for anything in the future. Therefore, I decided to have a camp practice just like our daily routine. But all the routines ended with us not being focus on the stuff we did and it was like we were doing it just for fun.

On the arena, Percy and I had a sword fighting practice with each other. I tried to focus on my moves and strategy but somehow Percy had successfully distracting me. I really didn't want to admit this but I COULDN'T fight him because he was just naturally very attractive. Many times I had to tell myself that I'm in a battle and what am I going to be if I kept being distracted by the opponent. Percy tried to knock me down with his sword but I sidestepped just the right time before his blade hit my arm. I kept doing a defense move and tried to think hard for an offense move because I began to feel tired.

Percy seemed to focus on what he was doing. He didn't even put a smile on his face. His sweat came trickling down from his forehead and his messy black hair gleaming in the sunlight. That was the second I lost myself and I tripped to the ground. The next thing I knew was Percy knelt beside me and held my arm.

"Are you alright?" his face looked worried. I was still gripping my sword and at that moment, I realized it was the best time to make revenge. I swung my sword and Percy didn't have time to react from the sudden attack. He fell next to me and I laughed. But then he did something that surprised me. He got up and pulled me until we fell into an awkward position. We landed face to face, just several inches from each other.

"Not bad, Seaweed Brain" I tried to ignore my heartbeat that kept banging on my chest. "Do you have other names beside Seaweed Brain?" he teased. "Oh, don't try to deny it, Percy. You know you love that name, don't you?" He rolled his eyes and made the gap between us narrower. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, closing the gap and our lips met.

The world became a blur and it felt like nothing could get on our way. Seemed like the world belonged to us. I even ignored the other campers that were passing by. I could hear they laughed and calling our names, teasing us. But all I could think of was Percy, right there with me, holding my face with his hands, and his lips on mine. It felt so surreal and wonderful but also embarrassing at the same time. I pulled away from him even though I wanted to stay in that moment forever. I had to because it was getting too awkward. I knew Percy felt the same way too because he just sat beside me and didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, he managed to see my face. "Umm.. about what happened just now.." he seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. Before he continued, I stopped him and said "it's ok.. you don't have to say sorry to me. Because…well..," I looked up and we locked eyes. At that moment, I didn't have to finish my words because just by looking in the eyes, we knew that we were falling for each other and there were no words that could describe how we felt. And finally the practice ended with us holding each other's hand, walking side by side towards the Long Island Sound beach.

* * *

The day went fast and it was time for dinner. Just an hour before gathering, I rushed myself to the cabin and tried to convince my siblings to give me the first turn to use the bathroom. At first they seemed to disagree but after I insisted and gave them a fair trade, like cleaning the cabin for 3 days in a row, they finally agreed.

I took a bath as fast as I could and dashed towards my bunk. I brushed my hair and this time I didn't tie it to a ponytail. I put my silver owl earrings that my dad gave me and rummaged through my drawer to find my hidden make up kit. I know it was embarrassing but as I said before, since I've been going out with Percy, I began to care with my appearance. I never used any make up because for me it was a waste of time to sit in front of the mirror and try to make yourself pretty by adding weird stuff to your face. But this time, I really wanted to try this make up thing. I've never tried it before but I've seen the campers from Aphrodite cabin did this everyday and I guess I picked up some of the techniques.

I started with the powder. It supposed to cover your face, right? After a couple of minutes, I'm not sure if I could do this because it was harder than I thought. I opened up the eye shadow box and stopped for a while. "Gosh Annabeth, what were you thinking?" I screamed to myself. This whole make up thing was giving me a headache. Finally I decided to stop trying before it got worse. I didn't realize someone was watching me on the back.

"What are you doing?" I jumped from my seat and quickly closed the drawer behind me. Standing there was Malcolm, with a towel hanging on his shoulder. "Were you spying on me? You've got to stop that." I grumbled. "Trying to please your guy, eh?" he shrugged. "Stop that!" my face felt hot and Malcolm seemed to notice that. It was a good thing he didn't continue the conversation. He left me with a humiliated situation. I felt so stupid and promised myself that I will never touch that kit ever again.

Finally at 6 o'clock, everybody gathered and went to the dining pavilion for dinner. Percy showed up in my cabin and we walked together to the pavilion. "You look great this evening" he told me while he reached my hand and held it gently. "Don't I always look great?" He cleared his throat and mumbled "mm..yeah.. I guess so..". I chuckled. "You're cute when you're nervous". I laced my fingers through his. "And I like it.." I looked at him and met his eyes. They were soft but intimidating at the same time. He smiled at me and it felt like an electric current ran through my whole body, making it completely paralyzed.

We arrived at the dining pavilion and it was already packed with campers. We sat on our own cabin tables but I couldn't get my eyes off from Percy. He'd changed a lot since the first time I met him 4 years ago. He used to be shorter than me, and very immature. He didn't know anything about his identity and at the beginning I was the one who had to protect him and taught him everything. But the world had been turned upside down and suddenly, he always there when I need him and he taught me new things that were more important than theories and battle skills. He taught me about family, friendship, and love. For me, he was the best thing that could ever happen to my life and I thank the gods for that.

After dinner, we had a campfire sing along. I sat beside Percy and we sang together, changing the mood of the blazing fire in front of us. Percy held me in his arms and I rested my head against his shoulder. Together, we enjoyed our first night at camp and for me it was the best campfire sing along of all time. After campfire, Percy walked me back to the cabin. We talked about our time together at camp along the way and after a few minutes of walking, we arrived at my cabin.

"You know" I said "we still have three weeks of camp this winter" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, it will be a normal camp this time. No war, no quest, just a regular, typical demigods camp." As he said it, he was looking to the distant, like something bothered his mind.

"Are you ok, Seaweed Brain?" I touched his arm. "Umm.. yeah.. I'm fine.." He then turned to me and smiled. "It's just weird knowing this camp can be so peaceful after the war last summer. And I couldn't believe I'm standing here, with a new future ahead of me. I don't know what happens next, but one thing's for sure.." He took my hands. "I got you.." As he said it, my stomach fluttered with butterflies and I could feel the heat creeping to my face. Before I knew it, he leaned forward and gently put his soft lips on mine.

"Have a good night sleep, Wise Girl. See you in the morning" I gave him a playful smile. "I'll be looking forward to it, Seaweed Brain" He smiled and turned away as I said my last goodbye. I watched him until he disappeared to the darkness and closed the cabin door behind me.

* * *

I had a dreamless sleep that night and in the morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I made myself ready as fast as I could and dashed through the foggy morning. I wanted to surprise Percy by waking up earlier and asked him to have a morning jog together around the beach. But as I arrived at his cabin, I got a bad feeling stirring inside me. Sure Percy's cabin had always been quiet and calm, but this time it was a little too quiet.

I came up to his door and knocked it lightly, trying to wake him. "Percy?" I called his name. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain. It's already morning.." No answer. I pushed away my bad thoughts and tried to call him once again. But there was no sign of him waking up or making noises. I became more and more anxious.

"Percy, this is not a joke. If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to bust through your door" No answer. Ok, it was starting to get to my nerve and I couldn't help it. I opened his door and found his bed was empty. A wave of fear hit me. "Percy!" I called his name, but I couldn't see him anywhere. And suddenly Tyson appeared at the front door with sweats on his face. My fear had been confirmed, and I had brace myself for the worse to come. "Big brother is gone..!"

I went around the camp searching for him all morning, but there was no luck. He was gone, and I didn't know where he went. The news was spreading very quickly around the camp. Chiron asked me to meet him on the Big House. I asked Tyson to come with me and explained the situation to Chiron. But even Tyson couldn't tell the whole story because Percy just gone without any notice.

Chiron stroked his beard as he tried to grasp Tyson's story. "Hmm.. this is so unlike him. Is something happen before he disappear?" He leaned back against his wheelchair as he spoke. A cloud of concern was visible in his eyes. "Nothing in particular." I tried to fill in, "He was still with me after the bonfire and he even walked me back to the cabin. He didn't tell me anything about running away or leaving. And he seemed so happy to be back in this camp. So there is no reason for him to leave." I had to hold myself because my eyes were getting hotter. Tyson patted me to give a support but I just couldn't let it loose. Percy was gone and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

"There is only one possibility. He's been kidnapped" I moved uncomfortably on my seat as Chiron's words embedded in my brain. "But, that's impossible. This camp is highly guarded by magic borderline…" "…Which is also very weak" Chiron added. " I don't know whose idea behind this, but one thing's for sure, this is what I fear since the Great Prophecy being spoken by the oracle last summer. And I think this is the beginning of another challenge that we have to figure out soon."

I twisted my dad's college ring on my finger. The wave of pain, disappointment and sadness came rushing through me. "So, what should we do?" Tyson's voice broke the silence. "We need to find what's causing this. But first thing's first, we have to keep this case quiet and figure out how to…" "We need a quest" suddenly that words just blurted out from my mouth. I didn't know what I was thinking, but all I wanted was to find Percy and brought him back to camp.

Chiron stared at me, trying to read my face. "Are you sure about this? You can't just go on a quest by your own decision. Besides, Rachel's not here yet, and a quest in this kind of situation is.." "Chiron.." I dared myself to look at him. "I'm sorry to cut you in the middle of the talk but…" I hesitated before continuing my words. "Something is wrong and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. This is for our camp sake and I will risk myself to go out there. Even without a prophecy from the oracle." I wiped my tears roughly with my arm. I hated this kind of situation and I felt so depressed. Tyson took a tissue box from Chiron's table and handed it to me.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Chiron cleared his throat. " I know that you want to find Percy and bring him back safely to camp. But I think this case is not as simple as it looks. I suggest, you don't have to take a step further from this point for now. And I promise, I will give you the quest. But not in the meantime, because we cannot predict the situation."

I closed my face with my hands and started to cry. I couldn't stand it anymore. Chiron didn't give me the permission and I had to wait for the right time to go for the quest. And I didn't know when would that be. Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Annabeth but I have to make the right decision" I felt so disappointed even though I knew Chiron was right. But still I couldn't accept the situation.

I got up from the chair and wiped the remaining tears on my eyes. "I want to go for a walk. I think I have to settle my mind alone. Thank you for your time, Chiron." I opened the door and walked out from the Big House without saying a word, leaving Tyson and Chiron with bewildered expression on their faces.

* * *

The day seemed to go on very slow. I joined all the camp activities but my mind was not there. At times I really felt depressed until I wanted to cry but I tried to push my sadness away. Some campers came to me and tried to give me a support. I felt so grateful for their concern but I still couldn't pull myself up from the sorrow.

That night, I couldn't get my eyes close. I kept thinking about Percy and every time I remembered him, I started to cry. I was worried, sad, angry, disappointed and crushed. I rolled from side to side on my bed and closed my eyes. After a while finally I drifted off and fell asleep.

I had a dream that night. I saw a garden full with ruins from an ancient Greek building. I walked through the pathway and saw a dry fountain on the middle of the garden. Suddenly I saw a light looming in the darkness and slowly it revealed a human form. When I saw her face, I felt the anger came rushing through me. Standing there, on the middle of the fountain, was Hera, my least favorite goddess of all.

"Hello Annabeth, nice to see you again" her voice echoed on the walls of remaining ruins. I balled my fist. I didn't have time for this kind of joke. "You…" I tensed "What have you done to Percy!" Hera narrowed her eyes. "My my..the brave daughter of Athena. Dare to insult me again after the last time in the labyrinth?" Her eyes were on me, but I didn't flinch at her hard glare. "I'm not scared of you" I muttered. "What are you doing here? What happened to Olympus? And where is Percy? I know you come here for a purpose. Now talk, goddess!"

Hera looked at me with disgust. "I don't want to waste my time, young demigod. Olympus is in trouble and I hate to say this, we need your help" I gave her a sinister smile. "Finally you admit it, don't you? Gods need mortals too. Without us, all of you are nothing." There were sparks on her eyes, glinting in the darkness of the night sky. Apparently she was not too keen with my harsh words.

"Stop mocking me down, demigod. I'm here to help you. This is not my choice but I don't have any other option. It's the only way to make things right" I didn't understand what she was saying but I didn't have any interest to ask her either. "I see you had a trouble searching for your lost boyfriend" She continued. "And I know where you can find him" A sudden chill running down my spine. I turned and faced her. She was gleaming in an unnatural glow and her face was hard and stern as she shot her stare right at me. I didn't let my guards off until I knew what she up to.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me don't you? Why all of the sudden you came here, and willingly to help me settle the problem? You never give your attention to demigods and you HATE them. Why?" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself but Hera seemed to taking it very lightly.

"At times I might be hard to demigods, but there are times where I didn't have any other choice but to work together with them. You must understand that this is hard for me and I have to take all the risks from what I've done. Therefore, I'm here to help you, demigod. No more further questions" I didn't feel satisfied with her answer but from my past experience with the gods, they didn't want to be pushed around and they would never give a full answer.

"Fine" I muttered "I believe you". Hera's smile was full of triumph and I knew she won this time. "You shall go to the Grand Canyon skywalk and find a guy with one shoe. You will get the clue for what happened to Percy Jackson there." There were so much questions spinning in my head but my mouth felt dry. Thinking about Percy gave me various emotions and I just couldn't accept the truth that he was gone.

"My time is up. I have to leave before they find me. Best of luck to you, Annabeth Chase. Until we meet again" Then she disappeared in a glowing light, leaving me alone in the darkness and I woke up.

* * *

I ran towards the Big House with my pajamas and night slippers in the morning. I had to talk to Chiron and tell him about my encounter with Hera last night. I told him everything about what Hera said and that she was willingly to help me because she had to and something was going to happen in the future but Hera didn't tell me the whole story.

Chiron stroked his beard while he was hearing my story, trying to gather all of the information in his mind. As I finished, he was silent for a moment. "Well, I never expected a god's visit since Olympus being closed last month. But this is a new update and we have to find out further to know what's going on." He took a cup and poured a warm tea in it.

"I believe this case has a connection with Percy's disappearance. That's why Hera came to me and that's why she was willingly to help me. Something's bad is going to happen. And I can feel it." Chiron stared at me, trying to read my face.

"Yesterday I said I don't want to give you the quest because I'm afraid it's too dangerous and I couldn't take a false decision. But after Hera's visit in your dream, I think it's very clear that a quest is the only way. We don't know what's going to happen next but at least we are already taking one step ahead. I'll let you lead this quest and you can take a companion with you." I was so relieved finally Chiron gave me a green light to lead the quest. I was tearing up and hugged him tightly before running towards my cabin to pack up my things.

I couldn't keep myself focus because I was too excited and nervous at the same time. I called my friends and told them about the quest and they were willing to help. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters, everybody would work hand in hand to find their lost friend.

I, myself, would be going on a separate way with them. And finally, here I am, riding on a Pegasus towards the Grand Canyon skywalk. I hoped I could get the answer from there. It was the only chance I had, and I would take it no matter what the consequences were.

In the distance, I could see a storm cloud swirling in the sky and as I got closer, I saw three people on the skywalk, and there was one guy, with half burned T-shirt, and a missing shoe.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
